


Come Find Me

by MonsterWithHeterochromia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, BL, Boy x boy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OOC Roronoa Zoro, Romance, Slight OOC Nami, Slow burn -ish, mature - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterWithHeterochromia/pseuds/MonsterWithHeterochromia
Summary: "When Sanji entered his kitchen the first thing he saw was the propped up, folded piece of paper on the counter. He walked over and unfolded the paper to examine its contents. The paper held only three simple words:'Come find me.'After reading the message, Sanji refolded and tucked the paper into his pocket. He then turned and left the galley, setting out to find the man who, without a doubt, would be the death of him."---------------In which, after receiving a powerful blow to the head while rescuing a village from bandits, Zoro appears to no longer be directionally challenged. While the rest of the crew is disappointed to have lost a reason to tease their swordsman, a certain blond cook is disappointed for other reasons. Noticing how the cook has been in a bad mood ever since he stopped getting lost, Zoro puts into a motion a plan to cheer the cook up.-------I do not own One Piece (sadly)Boy x Boy! Don't like, don't read!Warning: The final chapter is smut. It can be read as a stand-alone or can be skipped (it is basically just a smutty epilogue).*Crossposted on Fanfiction.net (Username on FFN is Cheshire Cat Casino).
Relationships: Implied Nami/Nefertari Vivi - Relationship, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji/Zoro, implied Franky/Nico Robin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	1. The Incident

The Strawhat Pirates had been fighting against a group of bandits terrorizing the people of Yumielle when it happened. This fight had been nothing out of the ordinary they had done this kind of thing many times before. The Strawhat Pirates had discovered that a group of bandits had been forcing the islanders to pay an expensive land tax each week, ever since they had arrived on Yumielle and took over. If the islanders didn't pay the tax at the end of the week, a child would be taken hostage by the bandits to encourage them to pay on time the following week. The bandits had been on the island for over nine months, and they had so far taken eighteen children. Any rescue attempts failed with another child taken from their home. Obviously, after learning what was happening on the island, Luffy couldn't just walk away from the situation.

The Strawhats had split up into groups to cover more ground to find the hostage children. Surprisingly everything had been going well. The Strawhats had managed to rescue sixteen of the eighteen children, and almost all of the bandits had surrendered or been subdued. However, just when it looked like it would all be over, the bandit leader, Crae, had grabbed one of the two remaining children and started dragging her towards the summit of the island's mountain.

After sending the other child back to the village, escorted by Nami, Usopp, and Chopper, the rest of the Strawhats managed to corner Crae at the edge of a cliff that jutted out the side of the mountain. Luffy managed to grab the bandit's ankle and drag him back towards them, but not before Crae pushed the little girl off the cliff. Without a moment of hesitation, Zoro ran to the edge and jumped off after the kid. He grabbed her and managed to throw her back over the cliff's edge, where Sanji caught her.

The last thing Zoro saw before everything went dark was the scared look on the cook's face.


	2. The Beginning of a Realization

Zoro awoke with a pounding sensation in the back of his head. Groaning, he began to sit up and open his eye, only to be stopped by two tiny hooves trying to push him back down onto the bed.

"Zoro, you need to lie down! Sitting up so suddenly could make you nauseous, and I don't feel like having to clean up yesterday's dinner off of my floor!" the little reindeer complained. After a few minutes of struggling, Zoro eventually gave in to Chopper's insistent shoving.

"Fine, okay, I'll lie down, just tell me what happened," Zoro said as Chopper began fetching some new bandages and painkillers for the headache Chopper knew Zoro had.

"Well, do you remember falling off that cliff?" Chopper asked as he began removing Zoro's old bandages from around his head and replacing them with new, clean ones.

"Yeah, that's the last thing I remember. Well, that and the stupid cook's face." Zoro replied, remembering the weird look on the cook's face while swatting away Chopper's probing hooves from his head.

"You remember everything before that, too?" Zoro nodded, "That's a relief my biggest worry was that you might have gotten amnesia after a fall like that. Anyway, after you fell, Luffy slingshotted down to see if you were okay. Obviously," Chopper pointed to the bandage wrapped around Zoro's head, "you were not."While the others met up with Usopp and Nami to bring the kids back to their families and hand Crae over to the Sheriff, Luffy and Sanji brought you to me. And now here we are, twenty hours later, and missing the awesome party the islanders are throwing for us as thanks." Chopper sighed at the last part. However, he wasn't all that disappointed because making sure his patient is okay is a bigger priority than any party. He was just glad that Zoro was okay.

"Well, thanks for looking after me. By the way, is that little girl okay?" Zoro inquired, hoping she wasn't hurt.

"Yes, she's completely unharmed except for a minor scrape on her left forearm. Actually, she visited about an hour ago to say thank you, but you were still asleep. I told her that she could come back tomorrow morning before we leave." Chopper informed while handing Zoro three pills that would ease the throbbing in Zoro's head.These pills usually only required a single dose to relieve a regular human of pain, but Zoro wasn't normal. In fact, Zoro usually needs up to six times the usual dosage of any medicine for it to have any effect, but Chopper knew that, even though he was about to tell the swordsman not to, he would be drinking tonight. So the least Chopper could do, was make sure Zoro didn't totally butcher his liver at the party.

"I'm glad she's okay." Zoro smiled. Just then, the infirmary door opened to reveal a worn-out looking cook. As soon as Sanji saw that Zoro was awake, he turned to Chopper, asking if the swordsman had amnesia like they feared he might've.

"No, he's-" Chopper was cut off by Zoro, who had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"No, Franky. I'm fine. Now could you do me a favor and go find Robin? I'm sure our Captain would like to know his first mate is okay." Zoro said with a blank expression, while Sanji's visible eye widened as he dropped the cancer stick he was about to light up. Chopper let out a loud shriek, also falling victim to Zoro's prank.

"Oi Chopper! What's going on?" Sanji looked at the doctor, then the swordsman, then back at Chopper. "Don't tell me the fall really damaged something in that small brain of his?".

"Bu-but he was calling me Chopper just a second ago! Wait- wait for a second!" Chopper turned to the now sitting upright swordsman, "Zoro, I want you to list each member of our crew and what their primary role is. For example, your Zoro, the swordsman.".

"Okay, easy." Zoro's lips twitched up slightly at the corners. He was having fun with this little prank of his. "There's you, Tony Tony Chopper, the doctor." Zoro started counting on his fingers, "There's Franky," he pointed to Sanji, "the cook." Zoro saw Sanji's eyebrow twitch and inwardly chuckled. "Robin, the Captain. Brook, the sniper. Luffy, the navigator." Sanji snorted. "Usopp, the archeologist, and finally Nami, the musician.".

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!!!" Chopper started running around in circles, frantically trying to figure out what to do. Since the doctor wasn't looking where he was going, he accidentally bumped his head on his desk but quickly recovered and resumed his pacing. Meanwhile, Sanji was trying to figure out how to tell the crew of this development. After seeing the curled eyebrow twitch for the twelfth time in a single minute, Zoro couldn't hold in his laughter. He doubled over on the bed, and his shoulders began to shake, as little sounds of amusement escaped his covered mouth.Sanji was the first one to see what Zoro was doing and quickly realized how obvious it was that this was all a joke. Picking his cancer stick off the floor, Sanji began walking up to the bed to teach the green-haired asshole a lesson for making him feel like a complete idiot. Even more so since Sanji had spent the past day or so worrying like crazy over the bastard. Not that he'd admit it any time soon. However, just as Sanji raised his leg to kick the moron, Chopper quickly saw what he was doing and began to yell at the cook for trying to injure an already injured person.

"Sanji! What are you doing!? Don't cause him any more brain damage than what he already has!". Zoro's soft laughter became louder, and his shoulders shook more.

"Yeah, Fr- Franky. Wh- Where're your manners?" Zoro attempted to scold Sanji but was still laughing.

"Where are my manners? You're the one messing with us, acting like you suddenly caught everyone's names mixed up. Don't listen to him Chopper, he's just being a dick." Sanji huffed. 

After calming Chopper down and reassuring him that Zoro was indeed just messing with them, Chopper let Zoro leave the infirmary and join the party on the condition that he limited himself to only three bottles of booze maximum. Zoro said he would catch up with them since he really needed to use the restroom. Zoro noticed that Sunny's halls and staircases didn't change like they usually did since he found the bathroom on his first try, and when he arrived at the party ten minutes later, to say that Sanji and Chopper were surprised would be an understatement. However, all Sanji and Chopper did was laugh and say that pigs must be flying somewhere since it was the first time that either of them could remember Zoro not getting lost. And after an angry huff from Zoro saying that 'he never gets lost,' the trio made their way to the rest of the crew, who were happy to see their swordsman, okay and in good health.

Later, while the crew was boozing, feasting, and having a good laugh, Sanji couldn't help but think back to the incident earlier and consider the possibility that maybe the fall had tampered with something in the swordsman's brain. However, as soon as the thought had entered his mind, it was forgotten, as Sanji became distracted by a very giggly - and drunk - Nami asking him to toss the half-empty whiskey bottle sitting beside him. He also got distracted by how Nami was practically draped across Zoro's lap and torso as they laughed at something Usopp had said in his story about one of his _Great Adventures_. Sanji glared at the marimo as he passed the bottle to Nami. Out of spite, Zoro slid his arm around Nami's waist and whispered something in her ear, making her giggle. All the while, he never broke eye contact with the cook.Instead of reacting in an over-dramatic way, Sanji decided to calmly get up and help Robin carry a stack of books about medicine and history back to the Thousand Sunny.

"Thank you, Sanji. I didn't want to ask Chopper since he seems so absorbed in Usopp's story." Robin said as they started to climb aboard the Sunny.

"It's my pleasure to help such a beautiful flower with such a tedious task~" Sanji sang with hearts in his eyes, "When I saw you carrying these heavy books all by yourself, I had no choice but to come and help you."

"How kind of you, but are you sure you came just to help me?" Robin replied with a glint in her eye.

"Of course, that's reason enough, is it not?"

"It is, but I would have thought that you would have wanted to get away from a certain navigator and swordsman." Robin hummed.

Sanji stiffened and remembered how loose and comfortable they were sitting there like that. "When did they even get so close?" Sanji muttered.

"They've been like that for a while, but it's not what you think. They just have something in common that the rest of us don't." Rabin smiled all knowingly.

'Something in common, that's unique only to them,' Sanji pondered, 'like what?'.

Just as Sanji was about to ask just that, Robin interrupted, asking if he would be so kind as to make her cup of coffee before he rejoined the festivities. To which he happily obliged, all the while thinking about what the idiot marimo and the flawless Nami-swan could have in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everybody who left kudos on the last chapter. Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think. Unfortunately, as I am the world's biggest procrastinator, chapters will most-likely be uploaded at an inconsistent rate. I am hoping to upload every two weeks. If I take longer, feel free to roast me, I deserve it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.
> 
> -Monster With Heterochromia


	3. Curiosity

"They just have something in common that the rest of us don't." Robin had said nearly two weeks prior, and Sanji couldn't stop thinking about what it could be. Sanji was busy making breakfast while the crew was slowly waking up and getting out of bed. At least half the crew was taking longer than usual due to nasty hangovers after Brook's birthday celebration.Breakfast was delayed by a couple of hours due to the cook also having a pretty horrible hangover. By the time everyone had filed in for breakfast, Luffy had already devoured his first and second servings of fluffy blueberry pancakes and was well into his third. Sanji glanced over the rim of his third cup of coffee and glanced back and forth between Zoro and Nami. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, other than the gloomy, tired looks they both had. After all, they had been the ones who emptied most of the kegs the crew had gotten from Yumielle.Sanji continued to wonder about the _special_ thing they had in common was making a mental note to ask Robin about it after he cleaned up.However, his thoughts were soon interrupted by an only-slightly, compared to Nami and Zoro, hungover Usopp.

"Hey Zoro," Usopp began, "how did you manage to get to the kitchen so fast? I mean, you left the bunkroom right after me and arrived at the kitchen before I even sat down. Usually, you get lost and show up late to breakfast.".

"What are you talking about? I never get lost!" Zoro defended, "Franky just fixed the shifting stairs problem.".

"Zoro bro, the stairs never shifted in the first place." Franky chuckled with a mouth full of pancakes. As Zoro gave Franky the best hungover glare he could, the rest of the crew chuckled alongside Franky.

"But Usopp has a point," Chopper said after his giggles had died down, "Sanji, remember how Zoro managed to find the party back on Yumielle no problem?".

"Yeah, I do." Sanji's expression turned a bit more serious, "It's actually been on my mind ever since. You don't think...".

"That our resident swordsman is no longer..." Robin interjected, "directionally challenged.".

Even Luffy noticed how the atmosphere suddenly changed as the crew began to think about Robin's words, but as soon as he had paused in his feasting, he started back up again. "There's no way." Nami half-heartedly laughed, "That would be like if Sanji started treating women like he does men, or if Usopp stopped lying. That would be taking away a big part of who he is." Both Sanji and Usopp looked offended for two very different reasons.

"I don't know why you guys are making a big deal of me losing something I never had in the first place." Zoro huffed. 

His remark went ignored as Robin suggested, that once they reached the next island, they run some _tests_ on the swordsman.There were several sounds of agreement and nods of heads as everyone began to leave the galley and head out on deck to start their day. Zoro decided to just give up and head up to the crow's nest to do some training. Just as Robin was about to leave the galley and head down to Franky's workshop, Sanji cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

"Um, Robin-chwan. I was wondering if you could spare a moment?" Sanji asked as he finished clearing the table.

"Of course." Robin sat back down, took a seat at the kitchen island, and grabbed her coffee cup next to the sink.

After filling Robin's cup, Sanji began to ask what had been on his mind for the past two weeks. "Would it be possible for you to elaborate on what you said the night of the party on Yumielle?"

"Are you talking about what I said about Nami and Zoro having something in common that none of us do?" Robin guessed, to which Sanji nodded. "Unfortunately, I cannot. In fact, I shouldn't have mentioned that much in the first place. The aforementioned 'thing they have in common' is a bit of a sensitive subject for them both, and I wouldn't want to betray their trust.".

"I understand." Sanji nodded, but Robin managed to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Sanji. They'll tell you eventually. Although probably at different times, since they just aren't comfortable yet," Robin reassured, "if you need anything else from me, I'll be down in Franky's workshop... helping out." Robin gave Sanji a small smile as she left the galley, leaving Sanji with more questions than answers. However, he decided to drop it for now since it seems like this "something in common" isn't something that should be pressed on.

As Sanji got to work cleaning the dishes, he failed to see a flash of fuzzy green heading up to the main deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I will most likely have a new (longer) chapter up soon .  
> Please comment and review!
> 
> -Monster with Heterochromia


	4. A Girl Named Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to Jade on here for giving me assistance in creating the waitress, Pearl.

They had arrived on the summer island of Emlow earlier that morning. As soon as Nami handed out each crewmate's allowance, she, Robin, Chopper, and Sanji took off with Zoro to begin their experiments. Nami and Robin were there purely for personal amusement, Chopper was there due to his interest as a doctor, and Sanji claimed he was there just in case nothing had changed, and he needed to find the marimo. However, Robin believed he was there to keep an eye on the Nami and Zoro situation.

Over the past two days, the crew had been putting together a list of possible tests they could give the swordsman to confirm that he was no longer directionally challenged. To begin these tests, Nami had created a separate list of things they would need for them. They first needed a map of the town on Emlow and then a designated meet-up spot. After getting a map from a cozy little department store, Nami decided that the perfect meet-up spot would be this cute, family-run dinner. The dinner was to the left of the stone fountain in the center of the town square, which gave it the perfect view of the locals and tourists throwing coins into the fountain in hopes of making their deepest wishes come true.

'The Blue Caterpillar' was painted across the front of the building just above the door in bold, almost-cursive letters. The outside of the dinner was a calming pastel blue, with paint flaking off here and there displaying the original dark grey stone. The door and windows were framed by thin, chipped pieces of wood painted a crisp white. In front of the building were picnic tables scattered about, and with it being a beautiful summer day, they decided to take the larger table situated just left of the door. After they sat down, a brunette waitress came over with five menus and ice waters.

"Hello there, how are you all doing today?" She politely asked as she placed both a glass of water and a menu in front of each strawhat. The waitress wore a blue uniform with a white server's apron tied around her waist. She wore white tennis shoes and had a pearly white bow in her hair. Her eyes were an attractive pale grey, and she had two freckles on her left cheek, another on the left side of her nose, and two more just above the right side of her jawline. Zoro noticed how Nami stared a little too intently at the beautiful waitress and suppressed a knowing smile as he nudged her knee. Embarrassed to have been caught, Nami shifted in her seat as she looked away while Sanji took the woman's hand and placed a kiss on it, replying to her greeting.

"I am doing amazing, my gorgeous flower~," Sanji sang, still holding the poor girl's hand, while Zoro scoffed and looked away from the obnoxious display. "even better now that I have found such a precious gem in this wonderful town. It would be an honor to know your name."

"Pearl," the waitress answered, politely taking her hand back, "and thank you. You just made my day," she smiled. Sanji practically went into hysterics from having a girl respond positively to his shenanigans. "I would ask for your names, but I've known who you all are for a while now.".

"That's not unusual," Robin chuckled, "I do hope we don't have to rush this meal due to the threat of oncoming marines."

"Not at all. Most of the residents here couldn't care less who you are, so long as you aren't plundering our town or burning it to the ground, and from the stories I've heard and read, that isn't your thing." Pearl's smile grew a bit more when she mentioned the stories about the pirates in front of her, and Nami melted a little in her seat.

"I'm glad we are well-received here. It's nice to relax without the threat of marines every once in a while." Zoro commented as he opened his menu. Sanji turned to look at Zoro, questioningly.

"What? I can feel your eyes digging a hole in my head." Zoro said, irritated.

"Since when do you say things like 'well-received'?" Sanji quirked his eyebrow.

"Well, I apologize for behaving as anything other than the neanderthal you believe me to be," Zoro said sarcastically. "I tend to talk more like an intellectual when you're not around since-when you are around- I typically prefer to use fewer lengthy words in favor of getting under your skin," Zoro said as he continued to scan the menu,  
"The only reason I haven't returned to using language more suited for a side street pub is that I forgot about you while you were processing the fact that a woman wasn't repulsed by your overdramatic flirting and self-degrading gestures." Sanji gaped at Zoro as Pearl and Robin chuckled, while Nami sighed longingly at the brunette, and Chopper tugged at Zoro's shirt, asking if he could order.

Closing his menu, Zoro turned to the waitress, "Chopper and I are ready to order, and I think Robin is as well. And while Nami is hungry, I believe she wants something more carna-" Nami woke up from her day-dreaming to slap Zoro across the head with her menu.

"I'll have whatever you recommend." Nami gave a half-hearted smile, refusing to meet Pearl's gaze.

The rest of the crew placed their orders and began conversing about their plans for after the meal. 

~~~~~~

"Alright," Nami began after they had all finished their meals, "here's the plan. First, both Robin and Chopper have looked at the map and found stores they would like to check out while we're here. You are going to escort them there."

"Easy enough," Zoro said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hold on," Nami raised her hand and pointed at the map. "I want you to look at the two stores they want to go to, memorize the route you need to take from here to the book store, from the book store to the antique shop, and then finally, from the antique shop back."

"Wai-" Zoro began to protest, but Nami interrupted. 

"Don't worry. Robin will have a spare map on her just in case. After all, this is a test of your directional skills, not a test of memory." Zoro conceded and started to look over the map to begin his task while Nami continued, 

"That's the first round of experiments. The second round is where I'll give you directions to certain places all across town. I'm also going to give you money to purchase a specific object I have asked you to buy from the place I sent you, as a way of proving that you went to the correct store. Then, after buying what I asked you to, you are going to come back here and give it to me."

"Ah. So that's why you came, to turn me into your errand boy." Zoro chuckled with a hint of malice but didn't stop memorizing the route he had found.

"Obviously." Nami snorted. "And while you're doing that," she turned to Sanji, "I know you like to talk with the chef whenever we eat out, so I think there should be enough time for you to do that while those three are gone."

"Of course, my sweet~" Sanji swooned, and Zoro glared.

"Well, I think I've got everything down pat." Zoro said to Robin and Chopper, "Shall we get going?"

"Sounds good!" Chopper stood up excitedly as Robin nodded.

"I also noticed a candy store on the way to the antique shop from the book store. If it's alright with Robin, we could stop in there for a bit. They may have cotton candy." Zoro smiled as the reindeer's eyes lit up.

"Can we Robin, please?" Chopper asked the archeologist.

"Of course." Robin chuckled.

Right before they left, Zoro bent down next to Nami and whispered so that only she could hear, 

"If I hear you don't have plans tonight with a certain pretty waitress, I'm writing a letter to Vivi addressed by you, detailing all the things you wish you'd done to her back in Alabasta."

Noticing the way Sanji was looking at them, or more specifically, at a mischievous looking swordsman, Nami decided to stir up trouble and slid her hand around Zoro's neck to pull him down further, so that she could whisper directly into his ear, 

"First, there's no way I won't have plans, and second, if for some reason that letter did get written and sent, then a certain blonde chef might find a conveniently placed open diary, describing just how badly you want to bruise your knees for him."

Zoro smirked as he looked over to the previously mentioned cook. Liking how the cook had tensed from their closeness, Zoro turned it up a notch as he pulled away slightly from Nami to make eye contact, "Why am I tempted to see how those situations would play out?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Nami laughed as Sanji flinched and Zoro pulled away completely. "You better get going. It'll be dinner time before you know it."

The trio soon set off while, to get his mind off green-haired swordsmen, an irritated Sanji went to the kitchen to give his regards to the chef, and Nami remained seated as she started to scheme how she was going to get into Pearl's pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Come Find Me. I am sorry for the late update, hopefully, the next update will take less time then this one did. Please comment and drop a kudos if you like the story!
> 
> -Monster with Heterochromia


	5. Update!

Hi guys! I've finished editing the previously posted chapters and I hope to have chapter five uploaded by the end of the week. Hope you guys have a great week! 

-Monster with Heterochromia


End file.
